


enstars ficlet collection

by meowcode



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlets, Gen, M/M, Multi, a bunch of aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcode/pseuds/meowcode
Summary: its. like. its what the title says,





	enstars ficlet collection

**Author's Note:**

> entirely unbeta'd cuz im a lonely fool

**eichi + tori - fire emblem: fates au**

eichi’s spear doesn’t hit the body it’s supposed to. this one is too small, and he realizes too late why that is.

tori crashes to the ground, and eichi shouts. there’s a crushing feeling in his chest he’s never felt before as he gathers the small boy in his arms.

“this kingdom needs more from you,” tori says. “not just your strength.”

a hand reaches up to wipe a tear off his cheek, and tori smiles. then the hand falls.

 

**yuzuru/natsume - sleepover**

fabric hits yuzuru’s cheek.

“stop _worrying_.”

“i’m not-”

“you _are_ , and you’re also a terrible _liar_.”

natsume bumps his elbow against yuzuru’s arm with a huff.

“this isn’t a _scandal_ . i’m just spending the _night_ , and tori knows i’m _here_ . it’s not like you’re going to get in _trouble_.” natsume says. his feet hit the ground with a small thump as he scoots off the bed and makes his way to the closet.

“i know that, but- hold on a moment, are you going through my things?”

“ _no_ . just your _clothes_ .” natsume shrugs. “i forgot to bring something to sleep _in_.”

yuzuru presses his lips together. “i thought i reminded you-”

“you _did_ .” natsume grins, though yuzuru can’t see it. “i have a really bad _memory_.”

yuzuru sighs, perhaps more heavily than he needs to, but he can’t help but grin in kind.

 

**nazuna - fire emblem: awakening au**

“no reaction… was i wrong, then?”

he’s perched too high up to see exactly what’s happening below him. someone’s running to him, a flash of black, and nazuna’s heart aches.

“i’m sorry-”

the rest of it won’t come out. he inhales shakily in the place of words, and steps forward. his trembling hands clasp together over his chest as he stares down the cliff.

he tilts, then, and falls.

 

**kanata/koga - flower crowns**

kanata’s hands are wet in koga’s hair. koga groans.

“what are you doing?”

koga can practically feel the smiling radiating off kanata, then.

“i made you a ‘flower crown’.”

“you woke me up, is what you did.”

kanata hums, halfway to a laugh, and koga leans his head back to rest in kanata’s lap.

“thank you.” he grumbles. kanata knows its genuine, leans down to press a (similarly wet) kiss against his nose, and laughs wholly when koga sits up with a sputter.

 

**natsume/wataru - fire emblem: awakening au**

natsume blinks with too many eyes, but only two open again. wataru presses his fingers against natsume’s wrist, then, and natsume feels angry in a way he can’t describe.

“i am grima,” natsume says. “there is nothing human about me.”

“you didn’t kill me.” wataru says, and natsume laughs bitterly.

“what does that change, compared to all the people i _did_ kill?”

natsume’s eyes slide shut. “since i was brought into this world, i’ve wanted to be human. if i was… if i was able to live among you, then…” he shakes. “but i can’t. and i never will.”

wataru’s fingers shift, and dig into the pulse point in his wrist, and natsume barely feels it at all. he wishes it was falchion instead. he wishes he had killed wataru with that bolt of magic.

 

**tori/yuzuru - soulmate au but they’re idiots**

yuzuru could recall with perfect clarity the day they’d met. yuzuru smelled like smoke and blood, and tori was bundled in a coat and scarf that would be too big for him even now.

but yuzuru doesn’t know what words are on tori’s wrist. he’s never needed to. yuzuru knows what tori said to him, first, a “you need a haircut.” that is similarly spiraled down yuzuru’s upper forearm. yuzuru thinks, though, that it must be a coincidence, because there’s no way tori’s his soulmate. after all, tori never reacted to what yuzuru said to him. surely he would have.

yuzuru, of course, remembers what he’d said, too, though it wasn’t very memorable.

“i look forward to our time together.”

yuzuru wishes, not for the first time, that he could be certain that tori would end up with someone who would love him every bit that yuzuru does.

later, tori confesses to him that he can’t remember what yuzuru had said to him when they’d first met. even later still, yuzuru is recounting his first meeting with tori to anzu, who happens to know tori’s words. anzu tells him that they are, in fact, soul mates, like a mother explaining something slowly to a child, and yuzuru can’t decide between going numb with shock or breaking into song out of joy (either way, he feels very, very dumb).

 

**nazuna/mao - “you’re very pretty”**

the words stop nazuna in his tracks. he blinks once, and then again.

that’s new.

he’s used to being complimented, called cute or talented or even perfect, but pretty?

mao’s starting to look nervous, but nazuna swallows and cuts him off before he can start apologizing.

“thank you,” he says, and his voice hasn’t sounded that small in a long, long time.

 

**midori + kanata - hugs**

it’s always quiet on the beach with kanata, because kanata is always quiet. he hums, sometimes, and gasps once when he sees a crab on the shoreline, but usually it’s quiet. midori appreciates it more than he can realize.

he does love being in ryuseitai, but the others can be loud and overwhelming, at times. kanata is relaxing and gentle. he’s grounding in a way midori often needs.

“can i hug you?”

midori feels stupid right after he asks, but kanata just hums in delight and scoots towards him. midori isn’t that much taller than kanata is, but he still tucks kanata’s head under his chin anyway.

kanata is soft. midori’s thankful for that, too.

 

**mao/ritsu - first kiss**

mao doesn’t remember his first kiss, but ritsu does. really, they’re both too little to remember, but ritsu sees the memory in his sleep enough to hold onto it.

he remembers hide and seek. a shared hiding spot. a very quick, impulsive and chaste kiss pressed against mao’s lips. mao had giggled then, giving away their hiding place, and then the game was priority and the kiss was forgotten.

ritsu only wishes he had kissed mao more when he’d had the chance. it seems like it’ll be awhile before he can again, but if it’s for mao, ritsu thinks he can be patient.

 

**natsume/eichi - cantarella**

natsume is beautiful. eichi isn’t one to deny the obvious.

the clock ticks loudly in eichi’s ear, but eichi’s focus is entirely on natsume now. when natsume slips away from the party and into the garden, eichi sees, of course, and of course he follows.

he comes up behind natsume to wrap him in his arms, pulls the smaller boy against his chest to press a kiss behind his year and breathe down his neck. eichi relishes in the way natsume’s pulse picks up under his lips.

the clock always ticks louder when natsume struggles, but both of them no it’s nothing but a superficial rule of the game.

 

**oddballs - the naturals au**

“none of us had ‘normal childhoods’. if we had, we wouldn’t be ‘naturals’.”

kanata picks up another card, and doesn’t even look at it before he places it down in a pile. natsume knows this is kanata’s thing - amazing memory - but he still barely gets how kanata can play solitaire with all the cards facing down.

“that’s quite the line.” says rei, lazily stretched over shu’s bed. natsume scoffs, and goes back to rifling through the closet. he can practically hear shu tense behind him.

“are you going to steal from me, sakasaki?” shu says. the fact he has to ask fills natsume with more pride than it should. shu’s a profiler - he should be able to read natsume’s actions easy. but natsume’s specialty is deceit, and he’s determined to be hard to profile. he’s glad it’s working.

“i’d be more worried about your roommate stealing from you.”

“i haven’t ‘stolen’ in a while.” kanata defends softly from his bed. “maybe someone else will ‘steal’ before i do. wataru could.”

“wataru could,” natsume agrees. “if he comes out of the garden long enough to.”

natsume knows kanata’s not upset about the stealing accusation, if he were rei would have said something. he sighs, pushes back a shirt with, frankly, too many ruffles, and wishes some sort of serial killer would pop up so they could have a case.

 

**yuzuru + tori - bungou stray dogs au**

tori will always seem out of place surrounded by gore and bodies. there’s a shimmer as his ability demanifests, and yuzuru can’t do anything but watch as tori steps over a severed arm to walk towards him.

“does it bother you?” he wants to ask, but he knows what tori will say.

“why would it? i’ve never killed.” and yuzuru supposes it’s true. tori can’t really command his ability, and his ability is the one that kills. yuzuru doesn’t know how much he buys into it, but he’s not cruel enough to question it. he doesn’t want to think about what would happen if tori ever had to kill with his own hands, or ever thought he was.

either way, that’s 15 more people slaughtered. tori takes great care not to get his sneakers bloody as he gets close enough to take yuzuru’s hand into his.

eichi says tori will make a better assassin when he learns to control his ability completely. yuzuru gives tori’s hand a squeeze as he leads him off the scene, and quietly hopes that will never happen.

**Author's Note:**

> "wow you sure do write a lot of yuzutori huh" yeah . i do  
> also sorry there's 3 fire emblem aus


End file.
